Crossed Links
by shadowcat190
Summary: This story takes place after the first movie. She was a shy girl with unkown talent jerked into a world of unkown truth for a purpose that defied all odds and brought all of her nightmares to life.


Disclaimer: I do not own anybody you have heard of, other that that, they are mine.  
  
A/N: This story takes place after the first matrix movie, not the second nor the third, so do not get all confused of anything. Also I gave it the rating that I did because of language and a bit of violence.  
  
It was a warm day, or was it. What was warm? Stimulation, a mirage. But still it didn't stop the beads of sweat from falling down his face as he waited outside the restaurant. Damn Morpheus, why did he have to make all of their clothes black? As if it wasn't hot enough without them. He looked at a passerby. A man, no younger than70. A man that had been a slave his whole life. He seemed worn out, crippled with the work and toil he had been going through. Is this what I would have been, he though. A person forced to work their whole lives, never tasting a bit of freedom. It was a thought that never occurred to him until a year before. Now he was about to set another person free, if only she could just come out of that damn restaurant. Then, just as though he had willed her (which he probably had) a young girl stepped out of the small diner. A few auburn hairs flew out of her ponytail and she had some grease smudges on her outfit. She looked around a bit and then finally saw him. When she did, her blue eyes grew wide and nervously looked around, wondering if anybody else saw what she did. The man gave what seemed to be a wisp of a smile and walked to her. "Miss Anchorage, I believe we have something to talk about"  
  
Gemini was restless the whole car ride. First of all she did not have any idea where she was going, who this man was. She just knew that there was something right about it all, as though the longing she had felt in her heart for ten years was somehow being fulfilled. The man did not speak either, but just stared, as though lost in thought. He was unlike any other person she had ever seen. From the outside he was normal looking, actually pretty cute; but she could sense something coming from the inside. Through his stone like exterior she saw loneliness, like the kind that was within her as well. She did not think it was the right time to share her thoughts on this subject though. Suddenly the car stopped in front of an old building. The man got out, and so did she. Following him through the building she wondered what the hell she was doing. That man could be some type of homicidal killer for all she knew. He walked into a room. It was her last chance. She could turn and leave, or she could or she could follow. She didn't know what it was, but she felt that the truth lay ahead. And with it in so close to her, she couldn't let it go. Entering the room she found a single desk with two chairs. The man was sitting in one, so she cautiously lowered herself into the other one.  
  
"Melanie Anchorage, I presume"  
  
Gemini nodded, smiling sadly to herself. Nobody had called her that since, well since her parents died.  
  
"A twenty year old orphan girl, waiting tables at the corner diner to put herself trough college."  
  
She frowned. He was making her seem like some type of helpless little creature. "And I make do just fine" she said to him coolly.  
  
"I should think so, seeing that your, um, second business is very profitable."  
  
Shit, he knew. She was in serious trouble now.  
  
"Let me tell you the truth Miss Anchorage, I was just like you once."  
  
"Oh, were you Mr. Anderson" she spitted sarcastically. Then she stopped. Anderson. Why had she said that? Was this him, was this Thomas A. Anderson? The name that had been floating around her head for years, the name without a body. She had thought that she had been just plain crazy, but maybe, just maybe.  
  
"I prefer to go by Neo" he said. Morpheus had told him that she would know more than he expected, more than she suspected.  
  
"And I prefer to go by Gemini" she said back. It was him! What was going on?  
  
"Fine then Gemini, now back to the subject. I walked your road once, and do you know where it ultimately leads to?"  
  
"A dead end"  
  
"Exactly, a dead end. Now I will tell you how to get rid of that dead end, but you must be willing to listen. You must be willing to accept the, truth, let go of all you know. Are you ready?"  
  
Like hell she was. "I have been ready for ten years" she said softly.  
  
"The world you live in, everything you strive for, is all lies. It is just a place fabricated to cover the true fact. The fact that you are working for machines."  
  
"The robots"  
  
"Yes, the robots, designed to be the perfect person. They harness you, create you, and then set you to work, and once you die you become food for the young. It works in a perfect cycle, a cycle that we are trying to break."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"That is what you will learn a little later. For now do you understand what I am trying to tell you?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do, I don't want do, but I can't help realize that, well, the truth has been right in front of me. For years I have felt like a prisoner, but I never knew why. For years I have felt trapped. I need to be released, no matter what I have to do to be free, I'll do it. Just get me away from this hell."  
  
Neo smiled. There was such energy radiating from her, such allure, he couldn't help but be fascinated by this girl. He slowly put his hand in his pocket and took out two pills, one blue and one red.  
  
"Take the blue one, and you will find yourself back home, take that red one and you will find out what heaven really is"  
  
Without a second of hesitation she snatched the red one.  
  
"Are you sure this is your path? You will have to leave behind all of the ones you love."  
  
"All I have loved has been taken from me" she said sadly as she swallowed the pill. For a moment Neo sensed loneliness in her, the same kind that was eating at his heart.  
  
"Then come with me" he said standing up, taking out his phone.  
  
"Tank, exit"  
  
"Coming up, corner of Franklin street, red house, second floor, room 3"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Gemini looked around as they entered a small red house. She followed Neo up the narrow stairs into a room where a phone was ringing. Neo looked at her. "You first" he said.  
  
"You want me to pick up the phone?" she asked, confused.  
  
Neo nodded and she slowly picked it up and put it to her ear. She suddenly felt a rushing sensation. Then she found herself in a weird place, made entirely out of metal and wires. "Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"Heaven. Hang on; you're in for a hell of a ride."  
  
A/N: So, how did you like it so far? Review please!! 


End file.
